La Luz en la Oscuridad
by Buffy29
Summary: Una historia de amor entre Rey y Kylo Ren/Ben Solo después de los acontecimientos de la película Star Wars: Los últimos Jedi
1. Prólogo

Rey

 _Nadie te conoce. Nadie quiere conocerte de verdad_.

Susurros. Los mismos que escuchaba cada noche cuando me acostaba, cuando la oscura instancia se cernían sobre mí. Ese que contribuía a ser el momento de esa fiel compañera, una que, por desgracia, me era demasiado conocida.

No quería hacer caso a esa voz. Al principio me resultaba más sencillo porque mis pensamientos se centraban en pensar que ahora tenía gente a mi alrededor y personas con las que podía definir como "amigos" y con la esperanza de que, quizás, podría tener algo más. Unos pensamientos que resultaron ser vacíos.

El interés que creí que Finn sintió una vez por mí ya no estaban. No hizo falta que me lo dijera, fue patente por su interés en la recuperación de Rose y que luego no quisiera separase de ella en ningún momento, ahora escondían el hecho de ser pareja para no hacerme daño pero su romance no era un secreto para nadie. No estaba enfadada, lo entendía y quería que fuera feliz pero esa vieja conocida, la soledad, volvió como un afilado cuchillo a clavarse en mi corazón. Una pérdida más. Un abandono más.

No era solo eso.

Los demás se conocían, hablaban, reían, lloraban,… pero no conmigo. Era fuerte y poderosa a sus ojos, más que cualquiera de allí pero también era un ser humano, necesitaba un abrazo de vez en cuando, que alguien me preguntara qué tal me sentía, alguna palabra que indicara que le importaba a alguien. Que indicara que les interesaba conocer a la chica bajo la guerrera.

Quería apartarlos pero esos pensamientos siempre llegaban junto con la oscuridad. No quería volver a escucharlos, me hacían daño y también sentir que me encontraba más sola a cada momento que pasaba.

 _No estás sola._

Me repitió la misma voz que quería hablar conmigo cada noche, la misma a la que no quería responder pero que, al mismo tiempo, me encontraba sorprendida de la evolución que había tenido en poco tiempo. Lo que escuchaba era una voz que no estaba furiosa conmigo, ni tampoco encontraba atisbo de rencor en él. Encontraba ternura, una que parecía estar destinada a transmitirme, como si él pudiera sentir mi dolor y su intención fuera mitigarlo.

Su voz. Kylo Ren…Ben.


	2. Chapter 1

**N.A.: quiero decir una cosa antes de que te adentres en un nuevo capítulo, no he seguido mucho la historia de Star Wars, vi la séptima parte principalmente porque un amigo quería verla y me gustó. Y me estoy enganchando con la reciente estrenada en el cine, sobre todo, de ese posible romance entre Rey y Kylo. Lo comento porque no conozco mucho su mundo y puede que no utilice bien alguna palabra específica de la película. Perdón por anticipado.**

Me giré con la almohada pegada en los oídos como hacía cada noche, podía susurrar pero no quería escuchar. No quería hablar con él y lo único que podía hacer para conseguirlo era ignorarle. Fui una ingenua una vez, cuando quería ayudarle a que encontrara la luz de nuevo pero con ello solo conseguí que abrazara con más fuerza la oscuridad. Ese momento estaba vivo en mi recuerdo, todavía podía ver con nitidez esos ojos oscuros que brillaban por la ambición de una nueva galaxia que podía ser suya y pidiéndome que me uniera a él. Una sensación de rabia me atravesó el cuerpo por volver a pensar en ello cuando me había prometido apartarlo por completo de mi mente, pensé que su intención fue buena al salvarme porque había notado la tristeza y la soledad en él, una parecida a la mía, junto a la esperanza de que dentro de Ben siguiera conservando una parte de bondad pero solo quería que fuera un instrumento para la nueva causa de Kylo Ren.

 _No es verdad._

—Déjame en paz –exclamé finalmente sin poder evitarlo. No quería seguir escuchándole.

Y lo noté, su desconexión. Percibí que había dejado de estar a mi lado, accediendo a mis deseos. Debería sentirme aliviada pero ¿por qué no era así?

Sacudí la cabeza contra la almohada, no debería pensar en él. No debía pensar en nada, solo quería dormir pero ese tranquilo sueño al que quería introducirme pronto se volvió agitado. Me desperté sobresaltada, quedándome sentada en la cama con la frente perlada de sudor y con mi corazón latiendo de forma frenética, aparté las sábanas con fuerza mientras dejaba escapar un gruñido lleno de enfado cuando mis pies rozaron el frío suelo.

—No puede dejarme tranquila, no —empecé a hablar por mí misma.

Él. ¡Otra vez, él! Aparecía en mis sueños transformándolos en pesadillas. Empecé a caminar por la pequeña instancia de mi habitación para conseguir calmar un poco mi alterado estado. La imagen de Ben. No, no era Ben. Era Kylo Ren. Tenía que recordar eso. La imagen de Kylo Ren se me aparecía en sueños en forma de un recuerdo reciente. Su engaño todavía me dolía, creí que me había salvado porque Ben había vuelto pero un escalofrío descendió por mi espalda cuando vi su mano estirada hacia mí, pidiéndome que me uniera a él. Para ayudarle. Para usarme como instrumento para sus planes.

Escuchaba su voz, me inundaba en mis sueños ¡¿por qué no me dejaba en paz?! Snoke estaba muerto, ¿por qué seguía teniendo una conexión con él?

La estación donde ahora se encontraba la resistencia, abrió sus luces anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día, algo que siempre me reconfortaba. Me apresuré a vestirme y salir al exterior, cuando estaba rodeada de otras personas mis pensamientos no me perturbaban y me alegré de salir de forma apresurada ya que encontré una cara amiga que echaba de menos.

—Finn.

—Ah, hola Rey —comentó pasando a mi lado de forma rápida, la cual me uní —. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó tras ver mi semblante.

—Sí —contesté con una sonrisa alzándose sobre mis labios. Era agradable que se preocuparan por mí —. Aunque no paro de tener pesadillas…

—Perdona —dijo Finn apresurando sus pasos para ir hacia Poe a la vez que yo detuve bruscamente los míos, intentando borrar el disgusto que se había formado en mi semblante y sintiéndome estúpida por darle tanta importancia a esa clase de momentos.

Estábamos en guerra, había mucho por lo que luchar y yo me quejaba por tonterías. Era una persona fuerte, lo había tenido que ser toda mi vida para poder existir un día más. ¿Por qué ahora tenía que estar tan inundada por toda esa clase de sentimientos?

—Rey.

Me giré al escuchar una voz conocida y que apreciaba.

—¿Puedes venir conmigo? –me dijo Leia con esa sonrisa maternal que solía mostrar solo al verme.

Asentí y seguí sus pasos.

—El sacrificio de Luke ha ayudado a que más rebeldes se alcen de sus escondites y quieran luchar —dijo con una mueca de orgullo alzándose en su bello rostro a pesar de los años.

—Es una gran noticia —comenté emocionada por ello.

—Lo es —y parando sus pasos, se giró hacia a mí para posar una mano sobre mi hombro antes de decir—Y quiero que trabajes junto a mí en cada proceso.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, gracias a ti tenemos una nueva esperanza por lo que luchar —terminó de decir apretándome el hombro.

Amplié mi sonrisa, llena de orgullo. Tanta era la emoción que sentía en mi interior que solo pude asentir en forma de respuesta. Iba a formar parte de algo grande, en algo que creía. En restaurar el bien y el equilibrio en la Galaxia. Era un honor y una gran responsabilidad.

—Sé que puedes hacerlo, Rey.

Escuché decirle, seguro tras ver el velo de un reciente miedo de no saber si podía estar a la altura de la situación. Sus palabras me animaron y me dieron la suficiente fuerza para responder.

—Gracias y no la decepcionaré.

—Estoy segura de ello.

La siguiente parte del día pasó rápidamente, aprendiendo junto a Leia y agradecida por su confianza depositada en mí, cansada y satisfecha volvía a mi habitación cuando unas risas captaron mi atención, sabía a quién pertenecían antes de girar la cabeza hacia esas voces.

La mayoría de los rebeldes se encontraban allí, Finn también, con el brazo extendido sobre los hombros de Rose, estaban bebiendo un par de refrescos mientras descansaban del día. Necesitaban relajarse, tener un momento de normalidad en sus vidas y yo quería participar. Por ello me acerqué.

—¿Te acuerdas, Connix? —comentó Poe dejando de tener la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la silla —. ¿En como tuve que salvarte de esos idiotas de esa cantina perdida porque te dejaste al descubierto tu arma?

—Oye —se quejó la chica que tuvo que parar para echar una carcajada —. Lo estás contando al revés, memo.

Todos los de su alrededor empezaron a reír más fuerte y yo quería unirme a las risas.

—Hola chicos.

—Hola Rey —me iban saludando todos y Finn se apresuró a cambiar de postura dejando de abrazar a su novia.

—¿Puedo unirme?

—Claro, siéntate —me ofreció Poe acercando otra silla a su lado.

Asentí agradecida por su gesto y me senté, deseosa de escuchar más historias sobre ellos. Creí que sería un momento divertido, de conexión, pero lo que menos me esperaba era que esas risas terminarían siendo otro panorama desolador de interminable aislamiento.

Sus charlas, sus historias, eran de ellos y aunque estaba sentada a su lado, ninguno movía la cabeza hacia a mí, ninguno me preguntaba nada, ninguno me incitaba a que añadiera algo. Me fijé en Finn, también era alguien nuevo en el grupo pero le preguntaban, le pedían su opinión y hablaban con él, no obstante, nadie lo hacía conmigo. Era como si no existiera entre ellos.

Al cabo de un rato, mi mirada de posó sobre ese refresco todavía sin abrir entre mis manos, empezando a jugar con la anilla para tener algo con lo que sentirme ocupada.

 _Nadie quiere conocerte de verdad._

Levanté la cabeza de pronto cuando volví a escuchar su voz aunque no estaba segura si era el recuerdo de las últimas noches o un nuevo susurro a la distancia. Mi espalda se erizó, atenta a cualquier nuevo sonido de su voz, temerosa de mostrar una señal y revelar ese secreto que había estado guardando celosamente. No quería que nadie supiera que tenía una extraña conexión con nuestro enemigo.

 _No soy tu enemigo, Rey._

Dejé escapar un gemido, había notado su aliento junto a mi oreja. Apreté con fuerza la lata de refresco sin darme cuenta.

 _¿Y qué eres?_ Pregunté mentalmente. Ya no podía aguantar más el silencio entre los dos, tenía que saber por qué seguía hablándome.

 _Puedo ser lo que tanto deseas, tu amigo_.

 _¿Amigos? No digas tonterías._

 _¿Y por qué no? Sé más cosas de ti que cualquiera de ellos, me he preocupado por conocerte, más que cualquiera que tienes ahora delante_.

 _Para usarme._ Repliqué negando con la cabeza mostrando mi desaprobación por ese acto. Esas palabras, incluso dichas por mí, me hicieron más daño de lo que pensaba y provocó que mi respiración fuera un poco más deprisa a cada momento que pasaba.

 _No quiero usarte. Propuse que reinaras conmigo porque te quería a mi lado, no solo como guerrera_.

Sacudí la cabeza, me negué a contestar. Solo quería que dejara de atormentarme.

 _No son mis palabras lo que te hacen daño, Rey. Es hora de que lo reconozcas_.

—¡No! —exclamé en voz alta levantándome con lo que mi refresco recién abierto se derramó por el suelo, con ello solo conseguí que todas las miradas se desviaran hacia mí.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Finn.

—Se me ha escurrido, lo siento.

—Tranquila, no importa —añadió Poe con una sonrisa.

—Voy a buscar algo para limpiar —susurré separándome de ellos para buscar un poco de papel absorbente sin saber que encontraría una sorpresa desagradable cuando volviera. Un completo y desesperante vacío.

Se habían ido. Todos. Sin esperarme ni despedirse. Me habían dejado sola, sin importarles si quiera. ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto? Había superado situaciones mucho más duras en mi pasado y seguía en pie, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto?

 _Porque ha llegado un momento en que ya no puedes más y todo te afecta con más facilidad._

Cerré los ojos con resignación, odiaba que esa conexión fuera tan fuerte que pudiera leerme el pensamiento. Pero, sin poder evitarlo, sentí una pequeña línea caliente descendiendo por una de mis mejillas al saber que tenía razón.

 _Yo no te dejaría sola, Rey._

Sentía el aire caliente de su aliento en mi nuca y otra lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, al descubrir una verdad que latía en mi interior. Quería creerle.

Una vez, sentí una conexión muy fuerte con él cuando empezamos a hablar, fue con él con quien quise compartir mis dudas y mi tristeza, fue él quien me hizo sentir una calidez en el interior cuando escuché de sus labios que no estaba sola. Se preocupaba por mí y yo por él.

Quería creerle pero, ¿realmente podía?


	3. Chapter 2

Sentía su presencia detrás de mí, acercándose. No podía moverme, sentí que mi cuerpo se paralizaba y cerré los ojos sintiéndome impotente por no poder reaccionar, solo sentir la interminable confusión en forma de un torbellino demoledor lleno de emociones contradictorias luchando en mi interior.

No quería moverme porque me gustaba sentirle cerca. A él, solo a él. Una conexión que no había sentido con nadie más en mi vida, una que deseaba que hubiera sido real.

 _Es real._

Me dijo una voz conocida a mi espalda, una voz que no quería escuchar pero que echaba de menos. A cada instante, sentía más cerca su presencia junto a los acelerados latidos de mi corazón. Dejé de tener los pies clavados en el suelo cuando sentí el roce de su mano sobre mi cadera, me giré en un movimiento brusco antes de dar un salto hacia atrás, como si ese contacto me hubiera quemado.

Le vi. Ya no era su voz, ya no eran susurros escondidos en la oscuridad. Estaba viendo a Kylo Ren delante de mí con el dolor reflejado en sus ojos por mi reacción a su contacto.

 _No quiero que te alejes de mí, Rey._

También había un reflejo de dolor en su semblante pero, de una forma que no terminaba de comprender, también era un rostro totalmente sereno. Algo que me sorprendía después de haber visto algún que otro estallido de su parte.

¿Qué le había ocurrido para alcanzar esa serenidad?

 _Tú, Rey. Has sido tú._

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo en voz alta, cosa que me arrepentí ya que a Kylo Ren solo podía verle yo y no sería bueno que me vieran hablando sola. Mire a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie se había dado cuenta de ello.

 _Rey_.

Mis ojos volvieron a posarse en él pero, antes de que pudiera decir algo más, le interrumpí.

 _¿Qué quieres?_ Pregunté mentalmente de mala gana.

 _Lo que te he dicho antes es cierto, quiero ser un amigo para ti._

Sentía la profundidad de sus ojos oscuros mirando con intensidad los míos. Podía notarlo, había mucho que deseaba decirme pero no terminaba de atreverse, podía sentir su incertidumbre y también su temor pero, por encima de todo eso, percibía algo más; verdad. Sus palabras eran sinceras. La sorpresa de esa nueva revelación me dejó desconcertada el tiempo suficiente para que Kylo Ren intentara acercarse de nuevo a mí sin apenas percatarme, solo cuando sentí el suave y delicado contacto de su mano desnuda sobre mi mejilla.

 _¡No!_ exclamé de forma interna y dando de nuevo un paso hacia atrás. _No volverás a engañarme._ Le eché una dura mirada antes de darme la vuelta y salir de allí tan deprisa como me era posible.

Me escondía. Me arrepentía admitirlo pero era cierto, huía de él. Fui corriendo hacia mi habitación. No era una persona que se iba corriendo para esconderse, no era una cobarde, nunca lo había sido. Prefería adentrarme en el peligro que preocuparme por encontrar un lugar seguro.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me comportaba de una forma que era tan distinta a mi persona?

Me apoyé en la puerta recién cerrada y dejé escapar esas lágrimas de frustración y de incertidumbre, sin saber qué más hacer. Mis piernas temblaban y parecían que no podían seguir aguantando el peso de mi cuerpo, terminé por caer poco a poco hacia el suelo y sin importarme si quiera.

Me sentía cansada, muy cansada de estar siempre de pie, siempre luchando y que solo sirviera para perder a las personas que empezaban a importarme. Demasiadas esperanzas rotas. Demasiadas personas que me habían abandonado.

Era como si me estuviera partiendo en dos. La guerrera seguía alzándose con fortaleza y así lo haría en el momento indicado pero, la otra parte de mí, la sentía cada vez más débil.

Me estaba derrumbando y no sabía qué hacer para detenerlo.


	4. Chapter 3

Por primera vez en muchos días, los dolorosos recuerdos no inundaron mis sueños y pude pasar una noche tranquila sin ninguna sensación de agobio ni decepción. Regresé a mis antiguos sueños donde me concentraba en un ver la intensidad de un océano, una imagen que utilizaba en mi pasado para escapar de la interminable y dolorosa soledad que me inundaba pero en ese momento era diferente, no era una vía de escape, la simple imagen conseguía transmitirme paz. Una paz que nunca había conseguido sentir.

El calmado oleaje me hacía respirar con tranquilidad, sabía que era un sueño pero no me importaba, me gustaba estar rodeada de esa calmada sensación y no quería que terminara.

En el infinito, las olas iban dejando paso a algo más, a un pequeño trozo de tierra; una isla. Me acerqué, allí siempre se encontraba lo que mi corazón más deseaba, durante muchos años era la visión de mis padres pero eso se había acabado desde el momento que reconocí el hecho de que nunca había sido importante para ellos.

Había la sombra de alguien allí, esperándome. Por un momento, pensé que iba a encontrar a las nuevas personas que me rodeaban o incluso Leia pero esa tranquilidad que me estaba acompañando duró muy poco cuando la sombra finalmente tomó forma y de ella emergió la imagen que provocó que me levantara de un sobresalto.

Me quedé sentada sobre la cama y con la frente, de nuevo, perlada de sudor. Esperé varios momentos a que mi respiración agitada recuperara el ritmo normal mientras mi mirada se perdía en el vacío.

Era él. No solo había inundado mis pesadillas, también mis sueños. Estaba allí, con la mano extendida para que me uniera a su lado.

Miré a mi alrededor, asustada de que se encontrara cerca y entonces me di cuenta de algo, la noche anterior me quedé echa un ovillo en el suelo, ni siquiera tuve la fuerza necesaria para levantarme e ir hacia la cama.

Y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo al darme cuenta de la respuesta. Me había llevado él y un intenso terror me invadió al saber lo que significaba. Nuestra conexión se hacía más fuerte cada día que pasaba y si era capaz de levantar mi cuerpo, sería capaz de mucho más. Podría llegar el momento de estar a mi espalda sin darme cuenta y ser capaz de ver todos los planes de la resistencia o capaz de ahogarme mientras dormía…

Se acabó. ¡Ese extraño lazo debía cortarse de una maldita vez! Tenía que poner punto y final a todo esto de una vez y por todas.

En cuanto encontré el momento oportuno, me escabullí y conseguí coger una de las pequeñas naves y activar la navegación silenciosa antes de dirigirme hacia el espacio, así nadie de mis compañeros me seguiría ni tampoco sabrían a dónde me dirigía por si no podía volver. No los pondría en peligro, prefería enfrentarme yo sola al peligro.

Estuve un rato volando hasta que apareció un planeta sin vida llamado Berhert, solo tuve que leer su nombre en la pantalla de mi nave para asegurarme de que no me encontraría sola en ese lugar durante demasiado tiempo.

Lo primero que divisé al introducirme en su atmósfera fue un campo enorme de un bosque vacío, descendí en el primer lugar que encontré oportuno. Apagué el motor y respiré hondo mirando hacia el asiento a mi lado donde había dejado mi espada láser. Ese planeta iba a ser testigo de una nueva batalla entre Kylo Ren y yo. Y uno de los dos iba a morir allí.

Salí de la nave con la espada firmemente cogida, no iba a tardar en venir.

Un ruido en ese cielo lleno de silencio hizo que levantara la mirada hacia arriba, una pequeña y oscura nave descendía. Miré por todas partes, atenta a escuchar o sentir algo más, parecía que esa nave llegaba sola pero no podía fiarme del todo. Podía ser una trampa pero no me preocupaba, no iban a sonsacar nada de mí y aunque consiguieran capturarme o terminara muerta la resistencia seguiría.

Apreté la espada con las dos manos a la vez que me ponía en posición de combate cuando su nave tocó el suelo y Kylo Ren saltó de la nave.

Respiré hondo de nuevo, preparada para luchar pero algo extraño ocurrió, en lugar de sacar su espada y una actitud defensiva, se acercaba sin prisas y ocultando sus manos detrás de sus ropajes oscuros. Me quedé extrañada por ese gesto, parecía que su actitud era así para no resultar amenazador pero no iba a conseguir engañarme para que bajara la guardia.

Activé mi espada, sin embargo, eso no detuvo sus pasos ni hizo que él activara la suya. Se detuvo cuando se encontraba a tres pasos de mí pero no realizó ningún otro movimiento. Solo se quedó quieto, mirándome.

—¡Saca tu espada láser de una vez! —exclamé con los pies inquietos de mi defensiva postura.

—No voy a pelear contigo, Rey.

Su voz tranquila me erizó.

—Ya claro, ¿y para qué has venido?


	5. Chapter 4

No contestaba, solo seguía sintiendo la profundidad de sus ojos oscuros sobre los míos.

Kylo Ren sabía perfectamente que no iba a atacarle mientras no tuviera su espada láser en la mano, me conocía lo suficiente para saber que no era una persona que atacara con esa clase de ventaja. Supuse que era una forma para que bajara mi arma pero no podía fiarme de él, podía ser un truco para pillarme desprevenida y hacerme daño, por ello, seguía con mi posición preparada para atacar.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no he venido para pelear contigo.

Me di cuenta de que su expresión no era tan tranquila como quería aparentar, empezaba a ponerse nervioso y eso hizo que también me alterara. Kylo Ren podía ser imprevisible y quería estar atenta a cada pequeño detalle.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí?

El silencio llenó el tenso ambiente unos momentos antes de que dijera:

—Quería verte.

Sus palabras hicieron que me quedara clavada en el sitio, no esperaba esa respuesta y me quedé sin ser capaz de reaccionar. Lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme a la espera de que siguiera hablando.

—No podía estar un día más sin tenerte frente a mí —terminó de decir en medio de un reflejo de dolor cruzando su semblante, como si fuera verdad lo que estaba diciendo. Sin embargo, ¿podía estar segura de que fuera así?

Nos quedamos en silencio, solo mirándonos. Mi cabeza me decía que no podía fiarme de él pero mi corazón me gritaba otra cosa totalmente distinta. La expresión dolida de su rostro me recordaba a ese especial momento donde unimos nuestras manos y pude sentirle, percibir toda esa tristeza y ese dolor que aguardaba dentro de él.

Ese recordatorio hizo que viera en él a alguien más que al Kylo Ren que todos temían y, por ello, poco a poco fui bajando mi arma.

—Podría haber sido diferente —escapó de mis labios sin poder evitarlo, hacia demasiado que esas palabras se habían guardado en mi interior y tenía una necesidad imperiosa de sacarlas al exterior —. Empezar un camino sin tanta destrucción…. Venir conmigo —dije la última frase con una voz desgarrada por esa esperanza rota que todavía me quemaba.

—La guerra no termina conmigo, no hubiera impedido que el Imperio se detuviera.

—Es posible, pero estarías junto a tu madre. Junto a mí —susurré con un súbito dolor en la garganta por ese llanto que empezaba a emerger dentro de mí.

Kylo Ren bajo la cabeza para que no viera el reflejo dolorido en sus ojos.

—¿Crees que puedo volver como si nada? Después del daño que he hecho, ¿después de todo lo que he hecho?

—¿Por eso no quisiste venir conmigo?

Que no se atreviera a mirarme a los ojos era una forma de afirmar mis palabras.

—En parte —confesó —. También tenía demasiada rabia contenida en mi interior, demasiado odio por lo que Luke me hizo y por sentirme tan solo después. Solamente Snoke me ofreció una alternativa cuando creí que no había salida.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Era un niño, Rey. Estaba asustado, mi mentor que también era mi propio tío intentó matarme y mis padres me habían dejado con él. Luke era la leyenda, venerado por todos. Tenía miedo de que mis padres estuvieran de acuerdo con lo intentó hacer, por eso me alejé tanto.

Esas palabras parecían estar rompiéndole por dentro y eso me destrozó el corazón.

—Ben —susurré sintiendo una increíble tristeza en mi interior. Desde pequeña había sentido una profunda desgracia por el abandono de mis padres pero, en ese momento, no podía pensar en una situación peor que la que vivió el joven y vulnerable Ben.

No lo pensé, simplemente actué. Solté el arma y me acerqué a él, alcé la mano para hacer algo que deseé hacer desde que supe esa terrible experiencia por la que tuvo que pasar.

Rocé mi palma sobre su mejilla. Un simple contacto que intentaba darle consuelo, uno que tanto necesitaba. Y lo recibió, dejando escapar un fuerte suspiro anhelante, acercó su rostro hacia mi mano para sentirla con más intensidad.

Estábamos cerca. Demasiado. Y también eran demasiados los sentimientos que nos transmitíamos con solo tocarnos. Demasiado intensos. Compartíamos una soledad que solo el otro podía entender y, al mismo tiempo, mitigar.

Al cabo de unos instantes, sentí su brazo rodeando mi cintura, para acercarme a él, para abrazarme. No me aparté, tenerle cerca era lo más intenso que había sentido en la vida y no quería que se detuviera esa repentina calidez que me recorría por todas partes. Y, antes de que me diera cuenta, sentí el suave roce de sus labios sobre los míos.


End file.
